Foxtail
Foxtails are Plain-type Compliens that live in forests away from civilization. Appearance Foxtails' appearance shows a Fox-Like creature standing on its back legs, and looking very tall as well. Info Foxtails are very close with the forest and those around it. Foxtails have human-like behavior, and stand erect like humans, but Foxtails do not use technology, and they often build with wood, and stone. They talk in a manner similar to humans. Almost exact except for a few grammar tweaks. They don't use Slang in their language. Though they may have a place in their hearts in the forest, they hate those who misuse and overuse the resource of wood. They have a burning hate for humans though. because of what they do to nature, which is what Foxtails have a strong connection with. Foxtails are always looking for what they need to survive. They never want something unless it is needed. History and Strength Foxtails are not very muscular. They're quite weak, but they have a variety of weapons, they are very fast, and they can communicate with eachothers fine. They speak in a very similar language to english. They are Omnivores as well, just like humans, which means that they eat meat, and plants. Foxtail has some very alien origin from space, but it is unknown where the ancient ancestors were from. The only pieces of evidence that supports their alien origins is the fact that the original stone statues of their god is made of a material from very rare type of rock that very common in space. Foxtails also hold some very alienated details from the earth's foxes. It's very likely that a Fox was the first type of visual recreational hologram for the next life form, Foxtail. It's unknown if these aliens will ever return or are still doing the same in other planets. Aliens with a similar behavior have been spotted and a fox in their database has been leaked. It has a very similar look to the Foxtails. Foxtails in battle knows how to support others with their inventive mind. His attacks are quite weak, but he can run from very devestating attacks so they miss. Foxtail can be skilled to be very powerful. He can grant weapons and build himselves weapons as a Weapon Provider in battle. Foxtails may not pack a punch, but they sure can make the needs to defeat their enemies. Evolution Trivia *Foxtail is based off the name of the user who made this. *The name Foxtail implies to its physical appearance. *Foxtail's design is very similar to the creator's avatar. *The lack of strength in Foxtails' body can be seen with his tiny arms. *The lack of a Fox's appearance can be seen with Foxtail because the Aliens had no knowledge of what a Fox was in the first place. Gallery FoxtailComplien.png FoxtailBarbarian.png|A common Foxtailian Barbarian FoxtailWeapons.png|Common Foxtailian weapons Foxtail 2.png|Concept Art for Foxtail Category:Compliens Category:Orange Compliens Category:Created in 2015 Category:Feminine Complien Category:Weapon Compliens Category:Aliens Category:Owned by Foxtail Firepaw Flames Category:Masculine Complien Category:Compliens that don't evolve Category:Spin-off Complien Category:Common Compliens Category:Generation 5 Compliens Category:Plain-type